This invention relates to laser processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a multifunction laser processing apparatus capable of performing various types of processes upon workpieces such as cloth, fabric, paper and the like.
Conventionally, workpiece processing apparatuses have been used exclusively for specific types of purposes such as cutting, marking or drawing. Conventionally processing apparatuses of this class were chosen and used depending upon the specific type of process intended to be performed. More specifically, for drawing or marking processes, a drawing apparatus or a marking apparatus may be used which is adapted so that a drawing pen and the like or a marking pen and the like are held and moved across the workpiece in X-Y directions or in a composite direction.
When cutting processes are carried out, a well known plotter cutter may be used which is so arranged that a cutter such as a blade is held to move through the workpiece to effectuate the cut. Otherwise, instead of a blade cutter, cutting apparatuses or the like have been used in which a laser is activated to burn off and cut the workpiece.
It is, however, very troublesome to select one processing apparatus from the others according to its application since the processing apparatus is limited to the specific process. For this reason, workshops are required to install a plurality of processing apparatuses to this end. This involves disadvantages such as an increase in cost of the apparatus, in space requirements therefor, and in process inefficiency.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a multifunction processing apparatus.